Nothing Else Matters
by SilverCRO
Summary: after the incident of the LA B.B. Murder Case...and B.B. is in prison...rated M for language mostly & onesided sorta yaoi


**Disclaimer: You know the drill ppl, I do Not own Death Note or Another Note...so no sueing of moi**

**A/N: This whole fanfic was based off one lil sentence that I thought of on how B.B. sees L...this is my first fanfic...seriously ppl if ya don't like it or think of it's way outta character...hey we all can't be winners...**

* * *

**California State Prison**

**November 5, 2002**

**10:31 p.m. **

"Are you carrying anything on you i.e. cellphones, keys, anything potential of being a weapon?"

A steely eyed, veteran prison security guard asked while looking in scrutiny at the tall, lankey youth in front of him.

"Just a cellphone..." his soft, calm voice trailed off as if he was lost in thought.

"_This kid..._" The guard thought to himself as he observed the pale person and felt unsure that he was just only carrying a "cellphone". With that loose, long-sleeved shirt adn baggy blue jeans...there was just no way.

"Please spread your arms out." The guard began to pat him down, he didn't care what if the so-called famous **L** said; that this vistor can be trusted. He couldn't, this kid is just too weird and freaky. The kid's eyes were so intense, as if he was staring into an abyss and those dark lines under his eyes...did he even know the meaning of sleep? "_If I didn't know any better, he could be on drugs._" The guard mused himself with that thought as he gave the weird kid a thorough pat down.

"So, are you a relative of the victims?" The guard asked, patting on one of the legs.

"No, I'm not." He answered back cooly.

"Related to the sick psychopath?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Also, no." His tone never changed.

The guard didn't really like this apathetic kid, he rubbed him the wrong way. Though the weirdo was complient, it was like he acted high and mighty and that is what irked the guard.

"Okay," He began, taking in a deep breath trying to surpress his irritation. "Then what business do you have with the inmate? Are you a reporter?"

"I am no reporter, but there are questions that needs answers." He simply stated.

The guard hated all this cryptic bullshit that this kid was saying. Hated the mysterious **L** that hides from the world, yet he thinks he can have special privileges because he can solve the toughest crimes. He finshed patting down the visitor, but a little more roughly and found only, like the kid said, a cellphone. The guard placed the cellphone in a holding tray while glancing over at the kid, who remained silent and regaining his slouching posture.

"If you would please follow me." He said in a gruff voice and began leading the way and the kid, in beat up sneakers, shuffled quietly behind him. The guard had to surpress his disdain as he looked over at the weird kid who had his index finger to his mouth. "_This kid just keeps getting weirder and weirder._" Feeling uncomfortable, the guard looked away.

"So Ryuzaki..." They stood, waiting for the electric lock to disengage.

"Yes, Mr. Penbree?" His voice still soft and calm as he observed the other officers behind the iron bars flipping switches to the electric locks.

"Did you know the killers name is also Ryuzaki?" He glanced over to see if there was any reaction.

"Yes," He began, totally unaffected, "but didn't they find out that his real name is Beyond Birthday?"

The guard cursed under his breath as the electronic buzzer drowned him out. How he hated this smug, cocky little bastard. He hated him almost as much as he hated **L**. Now there's a thought.

"This way..." The guard once again led and Ryuzaki followed. Along the way, he decided to test the pale weirdo.

"You know, I can't stand how **L** operates." He glanced over as Ryuzaki looked at him curiously.

He then continued, "I mean really, what gives him the right to give orders to law enforcements everywhere? Or expect favors from us? Don't you think that it's ridiculous that we have to allow you here just because **L** wanted it?"

"You're right." He softly said, indifferent to everything.

The guard heaved a heavy sigh and quickly walked the rest of the way to their destination. Once there, the guard stood near the door; arms crossed.

"The inmate is already in the room."

"..." He stared, waiting for the guard to finish.

"He won't cause any trouble, not with all those horrific burns all over his body that he suffers from. But just in case, I'll be in the other room monitering everything if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

Blinking twice in disbelief the guard quickly stopped the weirdo, who was slowly reaching for the door handle, by grabbing his shirt collar.

"You have no authority to tell me what I can and can't do!" He glared menacingly at the calm person before him.

"True..." He spoke up cooly, "But wasn't it **L**'s orders to let me do what I need to do unhindered and uninterrupted?"

Pissed off, the guard let go of him roughly.

"Fine." he spat, "But I will moniter you on the survallience cameras down the hall."

"Again, that won't be necessary." He started as the guard began fuming. "But I can't stop you from doing your job."

The guard quietly glared at him then stormed down the hall and into the survallience room. Once he went inside, Ryuzaki grabbed the handle and opened the door.

**Interrogation Room **

Beyond Birthday sat in the empty room with nothing but a metallic table weilded to the stone floor, plus two folded out chairs. The lights hurt his eyes and not only that, endless pain screamed throughout every fiber of his being. His body so burned and mangled was almost entirely wrapped in bandages. The only clothes that he wears now, and the rest of his entire life, is a navy blue jumpsuit with a stream of numbers to identify who he is now.

"_This wasn't how things were suppose to be._" Thinking to himself.

Oh how he longed for death, the shame and humilation was too much to bear. He would've killed himself, if he could, but what's the fucking point?! He already failed miserably the first time around. Who's not to say he'll screw it up once again. But the thought "_What's the fucking point?!_" arose once more. Might as well savor the excrutiating pain that he inflicted upon himself.

"Henh...henh...henh..." Amused with that thought, he dug his fingernails into his slowly healing flesh and let the intense, seering pain meld with his brain.

-Click-

He opened one eye and looked over at the door but did not stop from inflicting pain upon himself. Enjoy hearing the sound of his own blood hitting the floor, it was music to his ears.

"Henh...Henh henh henh henh."

He couldn't wait to see the look on the poor, unfortunate, bastard that walked into this room as he continued to multilate himself.

"...?!"

His eyes suddenly widened in disbelief and he let go of himself when he saw a reflection of his former self walking into the room. But this one was the true original. Beyond grinned as his eyes followed the original as he took his odd sitting habit on the chair across from Beyond.

"_I finally get to meet him face to face._" Beyond felt excited for the first time in a long time.

"_This is my rival, __**L**__._" Sure he used his Shinigami eyes, but he would've know that this was **L** regardless.

"I take it you know who I am?" **L** spoke up as he nibbled delicatly on his thumbnail.

"I could ask you the same question." Beyond said mirroring **L**'s movements. "But, you already know who I am. Right **L**?" His grin widened.

**L** didn't flinch at all as he kept his eyes locked on Beyond's.

"Correct."

"So how's Watari and the **L** protoges at good ol home sweet home?"

"**B**."

"Nevermind. I honestly don't give a shit about any of them. They're all inferior and inconsequential to me, you're all that matters. I even killed for you-"

"A stunt to get my attention." His calm, cool tone never changed.

**B**'s cruel grin never faded.

"Yes and you played my game. Though you won, as you can plainly see, I'm still here." His eyes gazed above **L**'s head. "_Hn...L Lawliet...?!_" **B** didn't like the lifespan of his rival "_It should be me that ends his life._" He could try now, but he knows that would be an exercise in fultility.

"Henh...henh...henh..."

**L** tilted his head slightly outta curiousity of **B**.

"You dislike me, don't you?"

**L** remained quiet.

"I'll let you in on a little secret...I've commited another crime."

**L** stared at **B** with indifference.

"Nothing serious like killing." **B** mused as he began to remove items from his prison jumpsuit. **L** noticed as the table in front of **B** were numerous, tiny, plastic containers of strawberry jam toppings.

"Just petty little theft from the mess hall." **B** opened up the container and happily lapped the contents out. "You're welcome to have as many as you like." He then tossed a couple over to **L**.

**L**, with his sweet tooth, was not one to turn down anything sweet.

"Thank you." He never let his guard down as he, too, opened up the strawberry jam and ate the contents inside as well. Both ate in silence, eyes locked onto each other.

"I knew that you wouldn't disappoint." He said as he happily finished off the last of the strawberry jam.

"Unfortunatly, I can't say the same for you." Looking at his bandage counterpart while neatly stacking the empty cups.

**B** winced a little but his grin returned. "Henh henh...I suppose you're right, I am rather grotesque. You're the only one who can stomach me."

"Incorrect." He said as he placed his thumb back up to his lips.

**B** cocked his head at an odd angle. "Wha-"

"You misunderstand me." He shifted his gaze a little, " It's not your apperance. You were one of the chosen to replace me. But look how far you've fallen."

"Henh...Henh...Henh henh henh henh..." Though in intense pain, **B** got out of his chair and began making his way painfully around the table. "You're right, but..." He kept his gaze on **L**, who remained in his chair unflinching. "Let me let you in on another little secret." He leaned in close to **L** and was face to face with him.

"Nothing in this life matters much to me, only you."

"You already said that." Under his loose clothes, his muscles tensed up ready for anything.

"Yes, I did..." He trailed off for a moment. "But to the point, there was a time where I wanted to be just like you. To surpass you." He decided to tempt fate by placing his bandage hand upon **L**'s cheek. His unseen crimson eyes glowed with joy at the sight of **L**'s expression on his face, it was of uncertainity of what to do. He slowly began to lose his cool.

"I hate you with every breath that I take and yet..." He let his thumb run across **L**'s smooth, cold skin. His grin widened as he could feel **L**'s body tense up. "Yet in that same breath, I love you so much more." He shifted his gaze to **L**'s lips. "You mentioned that I have fallen...henh henh henh..." He leaned his face in closers to **L**'s.

"But you're also a sinner as well." He whispered into his ear, lips lightly brushing against **L**'s flesh. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in all the sensations of the person sitting before him. Then he pulled back a little, eyes locked back on **L**'s.

"I have the resolve to do things to put people like you behind bars." In his calm tone, was a hint of aggression rising.

Beyond disregarded it as he placed his forehead upon **L**'s forehead and closing his eyes once again. Smelling the sweetness of **L**'s breath.

"You're a beautiful fallen angel, casted away from the world." He said as he relished the feeling of **L**'s soft hair. Then his hand trailed down to his rival's tender neck.

"Beyond..." The calm voice began to waver.

"Henh henh henh." With his free hand, he placed it on the chair, pinning **L**.

"How I want to ravage that frail body of yours over and over again. To penetrate deep into your very soul..." He gently caressed the neck with his fingertips. "to make you cum some many times; begging me to take your life with my very own hands."

As he leaned in to kiss **L**, he was stopped as **L** kicked him hard in the face. Which sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Henh...henh...henh..." He looked down at the ground where more of his blood dripped onto then he glanced up at **L** as he was regaining his normal sitting position and letting go of the sides of the chair.

"Henh henh henh henh..." he rubbed off the blood that trickled down his mouth then sat up and cracked his neck.

"Henh henh...That was a little over the top, don't you think?"

**L** silently glared at him.

"I wouldn't of been able to fulfill my fantasy anyways. Not the way that I am."

"That's all it will ever be, a fantasy." He said flatly.

**B** continued sitting on the ground while looking up at **L** with a vile grin on his face.

"I've got the answer that I needed from you." He got out of his seat and walked towards the door.

"Leaving me so soon?" **B** playfully said while struggling to get up.

"I pity you." He said in a soft tone but there was a hint of coldness in his voice. "That you challenged me because of some delusional emotion." He glanced back over at **B**.

"In the end, I got your attention and the chance to meet you."

"This will be the last time you'll ever see me."

"_You got that right._" He thought to himself as his smile began to fade and he found himself unable to stand back up. His gaze fell to the ground.

"**B**."

**B** glanced upwards a little to see **L**'s hand before him then he extended out his own hand and took ahold of **L**'s. After he helped Beyond to his feet, **L** headed back to the door. But, he stopped from turning the doorhandle and glanced back over at Beyond one last time.

"Goodbye, my poor, sad adversary."

"I had fun..." **B** replied back with a grin as he watched **L** leave the room.

As he walked down the empty hallway, with nothing but the echo of his own footsteps keeping him company, **L** felt relieved. The only thing that bothered him was the survallience camera and since the guards didn't come rushing in that room earlier meant that Wedy came through for him. By altering the what the camera would pick up. He looked in the room where the guard was still monitoring the t.v. screens.

"Excuse me, Mr. Penbree..."

"SHIT!" The guard caught himself cursing outloud. "Fuck, Ryuzaki! When the hell did you leave the room?"

**L** was glad that Wedy also took away the audio as well.

"Damn faulty cameras." The guard spat as he tapped on the t.v. screen.

"I was letting you know that I'm ready to leave."

"Right." Then the guard told two other guards to escort Beyond back to his cell.

"So, did you get all that you need from that sicko?" He asked as he led **L** back to the front.

"More or less." **L** replied back softly.

The guard grumbled to himself all the way to the front and as he gave **L** back his belongings, he spoke up. "If **L** wants anything else, tell him to please _**Hesitate**_ to ask."

"I'll make sure to tell him that." he cooly said as he got his cellphone back and proceeded out of the prison.

"_**God, I Hate that kid!**_" **L** heard the guard muttered outloud before he exited the building. **L** seemed to be amused none the less as he made his way to the parked Bentley with Watari holding the back door open for him. Once he was in, Watari closed the door and went over to the drivers side; got in then drove off.

**January 21, 2004**

**4:05 p.m. **

Beyond was quietly sitting on his bed in solitary confinement when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and he felt it getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Henh henh henh...henh..." Clutching his chest, he knew that he was being done in by that bastard Kira.

"Henh...henh...henh..." Gasping for air, he collasped as everything was going black all around him.

"S-see...you soon....**L**..." With those last words breathed, the murder Beyond Birthday, or **B** from Wammy's House was dead.


End file.
